


Advice

by A2Z (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sort of Solangelo but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A2Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunshineyness and smiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

Lee was flashing his brilliant smile at the new girl, Lou Ellen, at breakfast. She was stuck in the Hermes cabin, and it didn't look like she would be claimed anytime soon. I had briefly met her a few weeks ago, but she generally went out of her way to avoid Apollo's children, mostly because of Lee and Samuel, who were in an 'I'm trying to be charming' phase.

When Lee winked at Lou Ellen, her face turned a bright scarlet. Finally, she leaned over and whispered something to Connor Stoll, who laughed. Eventually, Connor was able to make Lou Ellen crack a smile. It turned into a teasing smirk, and she leaned in and told the son of Hermes something that made him blush, as well. I briefly wondered what it was, then decided that it probably wasn't important.

I looked at Lee, who was smiling at his food as if he had accomplished a great feat. "Why're you so happy," I asked, "she obviously doesn't like you." My brother looked at me, still smiling, but serious all the same.

"Will, sometimes a relationship isn't the most important thing in life. Making people happy, that's what's important. Always remember that. If you can keep people happy, everything will fall into place for you. People generally like Apollo's children, because we can improve anyone's mood with sunshineyness and smiles.

I nodded slowly. As a Healer, I could understand that. Some patients came into the infirmary feeling like their heart had been tossed into a paper shredder, and it was considerably easier to heal them if they cheered up.

\-----------------------------------

"Hey Death Boy," I flashed him a brilliant grin across the table. Chiron had allowed me to sit with him during meals so that I could monitor his eating habits and make sure he was getting enough nutrition. (He still shadow-traveled occasionally, and doing so would sap him of energy, so he needed a better eating plan, which he just wouldn't stick to.) Me sitting across from Nico was for medical reasons, that's all. Anyway, if it was because I liked him, it would be totally okay, because it had been two years since we disabled the onagers together, and we had formed a pretty good friendship, and as a seventeen year old it's okay to like people even if they would probably probably never like you back, and probably aren't even bisexual.

"What," Nico snapped. Our eyes met, and he softened his tone. "Sorry... What is it?"

"What's wrong? You seem more irritated than usual, so something must've happened."

He took a deep breath, "I'm leaving Camp Half-Blood. A lot has changed over the past few years, but I still don't feel that sense of belonging. I might go to New Rome or something, and I'll still visit, but–"

"Why would you leave?"

"I scared a son of Hermes just by stepping out of my cabin earlier, and everywhere I go, campers either intentionally avoid me, or freak out because they think that I'm near them because they're dying." He looked down, and I could feel my heart being squeezed by the invisible hand of love. I reminded myself that the heart is a muscle used to pump blood through the body, and the pain wasn't real. I remembered Lee's advice from so many years ago, and decided to help Nico, without admitting my feelings for him.

"Well, you can't leave yet. You still haven't worked a shift in the infirmary, or watched Sherlock with me, or learned how to use a bow and arrow yet. There's so much that you still need to do!"

He smiled a little. "Who would teach me how to use a bow and arrow? You keep mentioning how terrible you are at archery."

"As a child of Apollo, yeah, but by normal standards, I'm fantastic," I looked at him, and I knew what Lee had meant. Even though Nico probably would never feel the same way about me, making him happy was the most amazing thing.

"I guess I could stay... But only if you teach me archery." I couldn't help but laugh a bit, and son we were both overcome with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, so please just ignore the errors! I usually imagine Will as about 2 years older than Nico, but in this he's 1 year older, and nothing in this work makes sense to me other than Lou Ellen and I would really appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!


End file.
